Dangerous Acquaintences
by Dranger12
Summary: In the 24th century, Mankind has spread out into the galaxy. One captain of a Terran military ship runs into a squabble between a certain space pirate and a Royal Princess. After they meet, the captain's life will never be the same again. Self insertion
1. A chance meeting

Dangerous Acquaintances   
  
Written By Dranger and Shanejayell  
  
Tenchi Muyo and Gallforce is copyrighted to AIC. Unreal  
  
Universe is copyrighted to Epic/Legend.  
  
This fanfiction is set in the Tenchi Muyo OVA universe.  
  
It also has some elements of other AIC anime...as well  
  
as bits from the Unreal game universe. Enjoy!  
  
Guide:  
  
'Means thought'  
  
Over ship board network channel: between humans  
  
Same as humans except it's between androids or  
  
AI  
  
Chapter One: A chance MEETING  
  
NEG PATROL SHIP ALEXIS  
  
2330 AD. Orion Sector   
  
The angular ship with a large engine section floated past a blue   
  
yellow gas giant. It was on an intercept course of a small scale battle   
  
between two ships. The whole ship was on level A standby. All crew and  
  
staff was ready for possible combat.  
  
The captain sighed as he looked at the bridge crew. All were clad   
  
in navy blue uniforms polished leather boots, gloves, "oversea" uniform   
  
caps with various badges on their chests. Though they did have headsets   
  
around their ears each also had subdermal implants for 'unsaid'   
  
communication between crew members.   
  
His interim executive officer was the ships security officer,   
  
Sierra Talores. She knew the ship like the back of her hand and had   
  
experience at navigation and fleet tactics.  
  
"What do we have Kurama." Dan asked as he looked to the tall,   
  
sliver-haired lieutenant at the tactical station.  
  
"We have two ships that appear to be firing at each other sir."   
  
Kurama Niojima nodded "The first ship is unknown never seen anything   
  
like it. The second is...that's odd....why is a Juraian vessel all   
  
the way out here."  
  
Dan looked very surprised at first but looked a bit concerned...  
  
and slightly curious as well. He wondered why the planet jurai would   
  
send a ship all the way out here.  
  
"Janice, Hail both ships." Dan sighed. "Put it on the main screen  
  
as well."  
  
  
  
"Aye" The silvery haired dusky skinned woman nodded and tapped on  
  
the controls "No answer from the first hail."  
  
"Keep trying." Dan frowned.  
  
"Sir...they've stopped trading shots." Kurama blurted "They're   
  
also coming about."   
  
The two ships floated towards the bulky Terran vessel and halted   
  
at a safe distance.  
  
  
  
"Well..this is odd." Janice murmured as she kept on sending the   
  
hailing signal.   
  
"Your telling me." Dan nodded.  
  
  
  
"We have a response captain..."Janice looked back at him.  
  
Dan nodded and the image of a beautiful woman with gold eyes, cyan  
  
hair and a light blue and a pink outfit with puffy shoulders.   
  
"I am Daniel Wisner. Captain of the New Earth Government patrol   
  
ship Alexis." He nodded to the the cyan haired woman. "May I...."  
  
"Butt out of this, Earth boy!" The Cyan haired woman scowled.   
  
"This is a private fight!"  
  
"What the..." Dan uttered. Moments later, an image of a beautiful   
  
woman with Royal purple hair appeared on the screen before him. She had   
  
red-brown eyes and was wearing a tunic which looked like a heavy kimono   
  
and a hair piece around her forehead.  
  
"Ryouko, you don't need to be so impolite!" The woman scolded over   
  
the line.  
  
Dan blinked at other woman's interruption.  
  
"Get off your high horse." The space pirate blurted "This isn't   
  
his business, princess."  
  
"Of all the nerve..." Ayeka trembled.  
  
"Excuse me!" Dan ahemed quiet loudly as he stood up from his seat.   
  
They both glared at him. But the captain didn't back down-almost anyway.   
  
"Well." Dan sighed as he regained his composure. He folded his   
  
hands behind his back and stared at their images "Your both In Terran   
  
territory now. Could state who you are and what your doing here."  
  
'He's quite nosy for a human.' Ryouko thought as her mood shifted  
  
slightly. 'But he's quite cute for one too..'  
  
"I am Princess Ayeka of the planet Jurai," Ayeka said with a great   
  
deal of dignity," I am here persuing the most wanted criminal in the Galaxy!"  
  
"Hi," Ryouko smiled and gave him wave  
  
"Hrm." Dan uttered and nodded as he looked at Ryoko's image "I see.  
  
That must be her then. What can I do for you, Princess?"  
  
"You are on a patrol correct?" Ayeka mused and then gestured to the   
  
screen. "Arrest Ryouko."  
  
"I'm Sorry. I take orders from Tokyo." He sighed and shrugged his   
  
shoulders. "Besides, I don't think Terra has a treaty with Jurai yet,   
  
Princess."   
  
"What? Well.." Ryouko's eyes lit up, "Then I am officially   
  
requesting sanctuary!"  
  
"What?!" Ayeka blurted and looked adamant. "But..Earth..Terra is   
  
one of our colonies. Surely..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess," Dan made a face, then shook his head. "but   
  
we don't recognize Jurai as our mother planet. As for Ryouko I'm   
  
officially required to accept a request of this type."  
  
"Princess, you can't touch me," Ryouko smirked.  
  
"What!? Why you...!" Ayeka shuddered then became more irate when   
  
Ryouko made faces at her.  
  
"However." Dan sighed and both glanced up at him.   
  
"I'm a bit worried about your record, Ryouko." Dan frowned and   
  
looked to Ayeka. "Princess, is she being pursued by Galaxy Police?"  
  
"Of course," Ayeka snapped, "she's their most wanted as well!"  
  
"Very well," Dan nodded and looked Janice "Contact Galaxy Police!   
  
I want to see this record myself."  
  
"Right away." Janice nodded "It shouldn't take long. Sending   
  
request for data via hyperpulse stream now."  
  
"But you don't have to do that." Ryouko uttered making doe eyes   
  
at him.  
  
"Sorry. Its a formality" Dan shrugged. "I have to ensure our   
  
borders are safe from internal and external threats."  
  
'What's with this guy?' Ryouko frowned.  
  
'He's quite thorough.' Ayeka noted 'But why is he aiding a wanted   
  
criminal?!'  
  
'I don't get it.' Dan thought as the minutes went by 'Why are   
  
_they_ here. I... No, no. I can't think like that. If this is a   
  
diplomatic mission then I must act accordingly.'  
  
"Sir we have it." Janice the comm tech nodded and then smiled "On   
  
your terminal."  
  
"Yep." He brought up a file on his terminal and looked at Ayeka   
  
"She's got a impressive record."  
  
"Ah...you don't have to look at that." Ryouko waved at him. Ayeka   
  
was looking a bit smug though as if everything was going to go in her   
  
favor. "Hrm. Can't arrest her by Galaxy Police standards."  
  
"What?!" Ayeka blurted.  
  
"It seems the statute of limitations on her crimes ran out," Dan   
  
read, "several minutes ago."  
  
"How can this be?!" Ayeka demanded, "one such as Ryouko should be   
  
persued for all eternity!"  
  
"I didn't make the rule, ma'am," Dan sighed, "Jurai did."  
  
"Well yes but..." Ayeka sighed and turned to a round Log like   
  
contruct."Is this true Azaka."  
  
"That is correct" The construct spoke up. "The Elders of Jurai   
  
did, in co-ordination with the Galaxy Police did place a statute of   
  
limitations on Ryouko's crimes."  
  
"Which means you can't do a thing unless I break the law again,"   
  
Ryouko smirked. "Tough luck eh?"  
  
"Very well," Ayeka scowled, "Then I will follow you until you do!"  
  
"Hm," Dan blinked wildly and then sat back. "Well...this is an   
  
interesting turn of events."  
  
"Hey, Captain," Ryouko offered him a grin, "where you headed?"  
  
"A small colony known as Regul 7." Dan nodded. "Its at least two   
  
light year from here. Couple of days with our drive."  
  
"Good," Ryouko grinned, "it'll give us a chance to get to know   
  
each other better."  
  
"Wait a minute," Dan protested, "I can't.."  
  
"I'll be accompanying you," Ayeka broke in forcefully, "to watch   
  
this..space pirate trash!"  
  
"Oh?" Ryouko smirked, "You like to watch, Princess?"  
  
"Hold your tongue you.....you monster woman!" Ayeka blurted.  
  
"Ah...well...I guess it'll be all right." The captain sat back   
  
with a sigh. "I mean its not everyday when Jurai visits Earth"  
  
"It has happened in the past." Ayeka murmured.  
  
"Oh...I see." Dan hummed and then looked to the space pirate.   
  
"As for you..."  
  
"Yes?" she gave him a saucy grin.  
  
"I'll have to keep a close eye on you." Dan sighed.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Ryouko grinned, "open your shuttle bay, I'm   
  
coming aboard."  
  
"Not alone you're not," Ayeka scowled.  
  
"Right. We'll have an honor guard out." Dan sighed 'Normally i'd   
  
have a pair of heavy fighters escorting something like this...but...'   
  
"I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Meet you there, cutie." Ryouko laughed before disconnecting.  
  
"R...Right." Dan sighed as the bridge crew stifled a few laughs   
  
and looked at the princess. "I'll see you there, Princess. Whomever   
  
is onboard is welcome as well."  
  
"Thank you," the princess seemed much more dignified, now that she  
  
wasn't dealing with Ryouko.   
  
"Your welcome." Dan nodded "Is there a way our ship can connect.   
  
Or do you need transport from one of our short distance shuttles."  
  
"I will be coming over in a transport sphere," Ayeka smiled   
  
slightly. "simply have your shuttlebay open."  
  
"I'll do that...it'll be in Shuttlebay 3." Dan nodded.  
  
"Good," and with that Ayeka disconnected.  
  
"Right then." Dan uttered and then looked to a tall pale looking   
  
woman. "Sierra, get the honor guard to bay three on the double...and a   
  
good security team."  
  
"Aye sir" The Lieutenant commander and the head of security   
  
nodded as the captain slipped out of the seat. Angelo turned to him  
  
as he walked past "Good luck though, Looks like a odd situation."  
  
"Yeah." Dan nodded to him and smiled "But don't worry..we have  
  
countermeasures."  
  
Dan walked off of the bridge and walked down the metallic   
  
corridor. As he did, the honor guard dashed from their stations  
  
and dashed down the corridor.  
  
Dan sighed as he walked into the cavernous space of shuttle bay.  
  
Heavily armored shuttles and other vehicles sat in the bay. Ensigns   
  
dressed in parade uniforms stood at attention, there was a squad of   
  
security officers, also in dress uniform.   
  
"Sir?" One of the security officers asked as the honor guard lined   
  
up in two rows. "what should we expect?"  
  
"Two women who seem to be...arguing for some reason." Dan sighed.   
  
"I think we'll be fine, though."  
  
There was a moment of silence..then a LARGE ship,spiky black and   
  
red dove right at the bay! Almost before an accident occured it shrunk,   
  
even as Ryoko herself appeared, smaller and smaller, until a small,   
  
furry creature appeared.  
  
"Myah!" the small creature said proudly,  
  
The guards settled down a bit but a few were still muttering to   
  
each other. Dan sighed and then walked towards Ryouko. As he did the   
  
honor guard came to attention and not only saluted him but the Alexis's   
  
new guest.  
  
"What.." Dan asked softly as he pointed at the small furry   
  
creature that looked like a cross between a terran cat and a rabbit,   
  
"....is that?"  
  
"Ryo-Ohki, my ship," Ryouko grinned as the cabbit bounded over.  
  
"Myah." Ryo-Ohki nodded.   
  
"I wish you would have told me earlier about that...particular   
  
boarding procedure." Dan frowned at her.  
  
"Aww....." Ryouko purred at him. "But that would take the fun out  
  
of it."  
  
"Really now." Dan sighed.  
  
"So what is this ship anyway.." Ryouko wondered as she looked   
  
curious. "Its too big to be just a patrol ship."  
  
"Its actually a medium destroyer and a light carrier." Dan   
  
nodded to the compartment and looked back. "But we just call it a   
  
heavy patrol ship."  
  
As they talked the Juraian vessel glowed, then a shining sphere   
  
of light emerged, moving through the void of space. It settled down   
  
on the deck, dissipating to reveal it's occupant. It was the princess   
  
who he spoke to minutes before. Two spheroid shaped objects floated   
  
next to her. Dan idly wondered what purposes they served as she   
  
walked toward them.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Alexis, Princess Ayeka" Dan nodded and then   
  
nodded to Ryouko. "...and you as well."  
  
"It's such a.....quaint vessel," Ayeka noted. She frowned, "Too   
  
bad it has such a distasteful passenger aboard."  
  
"Oh you should talk." Ryouko grumbled and the captain sighed as   
  
he tried to stave off the fight.   
  
"I'm sure our jump to Regul Seven will be uneventful..." Dan   
  
began but was cut off by the princess.  
  
  
  
"Not with someone like -that- on this ship," Ayeka gave Ryouko a   
  
look.  
  
"Well, who asked you to come along anyway, Princess!?" Ryouko shot  
  
back.  
  
The crew looked uneasy and Dan sighed before clearing his throat.   
  
"Ladies..."  
  
"Yeah?" Ryouko shot him a dangerous look.  
  
"I think its time the both of you came to my ready room." Dan   
  
frowned. That look unerved him though. "I'd like to know why your   
  
bickering and firing on each other out there."  
  
"Of course," Ayeka followed him gravely, "though I would think   
  
her flaws would be obvious just looking at her."  
  
"Mmmm. Not so sure about that." Dan shrugged his shoulders as   
  
they walked out of the hangar and down a corridor "Hmm. Any passengers  
  
on board that ship of yours Princess?"  
  
"My sister, Sasami. is still aboard Ryo-oh." Ayeka said simply.  
  
"Hm. That's all?" Dan frowned slightly as they walkedto a turbo   
  
lift. "No crew?"  
  
"Where was this guy born!?" Ryoko grumbled and then chuckled. "Oh   
  
wait thats right in the boonies. How idiotic of me."  
  
"Hold your tounge Miss Ryouko" Ayeka demanded but the pirate kept   
  
on laughing. The turbolift came to a stop at Deck 2 and they poured   
  
out of the small confines of the maglev car. Ryo-Ohki stopped following   
  
them, sniffed and hopped away in the opposite direction. Dan said   
  
nothing as they walked down the hall for a bit, nodding to the   
  
officers and crew who walked past, until they reached a short flight   
  
of steps.   
  
"Where does this lead?" Ryoko wondered.  
  
"The bridge." Dan sighed and turned right. Almost immediately   
  
there were a pair of double doors.  
  
"We're here." He stepped inside as the doors slid open with a   
  
soft chime. They followed him in and noted that his ready room had a   
  
comfortable feel to it. A large desk was not to far from the back   
  
wall. A thick pane of Ferroglass gave a good view of the gas giant.  
  
"Nice place you got here," Ryoko drawled.  
  
"It will do." Ayeka noted and then gazed at the captain.  
  
"Thank you." The captain sat at his desk and sighed. "So now....  
  
what started all of this."  
  
"I don't know," Ryoko tried to look innocent, "this evil woman   
  
has been chasing me for no reason at all!"  
  
"I have seen your record, you know," Dan reminded her. Ryoko   
  
winced and pouted at him.  
  
"Surely you don't believe that I did all of that?" Ryoko moaned.  
  
"Well you did have a powerful ship with you." Dan sighed not   
  
knowing the full scale of her powers. He did have an inkling of her   
  
abilities though. No ordinary human could _just_ emerge from her   
  
rather odd ship and pass through a shuttle bays force barrier.  
  
"But really," Ryouko cooed some more, disappeared and reappeared   
  
and floated into his lap. "You really don't think I did all of _that_?"  
  
"Ryouko," Ayeka protested, a bit of a flush to her cheeks.  
  
"Did you say something, Princess?" Ryouko grinned at her.  
  
"Now see here." Dan frowned.  
  
"Aw," Ryoko smiled down at him, incidentally giving him a good   
  
look at her bust, "I'm just being friendly."  
  
"I'm on duty..." Dan frowned at her. Blushing slightly.  
  
"You.." Ayeka looked almost incoherent, and oddly a dozen or more   
  
Six inch logs appeared in front of his very eyes.  
  
Dan looked at Ayeka...and then got the drift. "Get off me will   
  
you! You're making her Irrate...and I haven't heard your full story   
  
yet."  
  
"Oh, all right," Ryouko said with a smirk. "You see, Ayeka and I  
  
met on a colony world many years ago. I was innocently gathering   
  
flowers when..."  
  
"Not that story again," Ayeka groaned.  
  
"Not the right story I take it?" Dan wondered looking at the midly   
  
frustrated Princess.  
  
"No," Ayeka sighed, "it's just entirely false. Ryouko participated   
  
in an attack on Jurai.."  
  
"Unwillingly," Ryouko was dead serious.  
  
"So you claim," Ayeka scowled, "and my brother went in pursuit.   
  
Sadly, we've found no trace of him, only her."  
  
Dan looked thoughtfully...and then leaned in.   
  
"Interesting. So...you went in pursuit of her?" Dan asked the   
  
princess.  
  
"No," Ayeka shook her head, "I've been looking for my brother."   
  
She shot Ryouko a look, "Removing this Space scum from the universe was  
  
merely a bonus."  
  
"I see." Dan sighed and looked to Ryouko "Anything to add? Seems   
  
like you were forced to do so."  
  
"It's a long story," Ryouko said. She paused, giving the captain a   
  
thoughtful look, "Maybe we can talk about it later? In private?"  
  
"Ryoko," Ayeka growled warningly.  
  
"With all due respect princess...I think this time she's serious."   
  
Dan sighed and then sat back. "So what now? Keep fighting in open space.  
  
That's going to get the Galaxy Police on you, y'know. Not to mention   
  
more New Earth Government Military Patrols...and The Terran Colonial   
  
Authority."  
  
"Eh?" They both blinked at him and the captain sighed as he sat   
  
back in his chair.  
  
"We have our own...concerns to deal with." Dan sighed. "Hostage   
  
situations. Rival corporations fighting for this or that planet..."  
  
"And now we've dropped in your lap," Ayeka noted.  
  
"Right right." Ryouko nodded with a grin and tried to look scary.   
  
"Were, the 'alien invaders' who've come to maim, pillage and destroy   
  
your beautiful cities...and cause total havoc, right?"  
  
Dan sighed...she was right in a way. He looked to Ayeka for...  
  
guidance?  
  
"Jurai has much the same troubles, though our perspective is rather   
  
different," Ayeka said gravely.  
  
"You have indeed dropped in our lap, as mine as well." He nodded   
  
and paused a bit "You said a different perspective. What do you mean   
  
by that?"  
  
"Well," Ayeka gave him a sweet smile, "To Jurai, you and your   
  
people are the invading aliens, sir."  
  
Dan just sat back and frowned a bit.  
  
"She's got a point," Ryouko smirked as she leaned towards him a   
  
bit as her voice dropped to a purr. "You are the new kids out here and   
  
there are all sorts of dangerous things out here."  
  
"Tell that to the marines seven levels down." Dan frowned. "Some   
  
of them aren't even 'earth boys', Ryouko."  
  
"I hope that you won't need them," Ayeka said calmly. She raised   
  
an delicate eyebrow, "Where would you like us to stay while onboard?"  
  
"We could always share a room," Ryouko purred to Dan.  
  
"Erm." Dan blushed and sighed "I'll have two rooms set up for   
  
you. One for you, Ryouko. The other for you Ayeka."  
  
"Thank you," Ayeka smiled gently.  
  
"Too bad," Ryouko sighed. She smirked, "Well, I can always sneak   
  
into Dan's room once he goes to bed."  
  
"YOU WILL NOT!" Ayeka protested  
  
  
  
"Well..." The captain sighed "This has been rather enlightening.   
  
Though I do feel that I'm in for much more soon."  
  
Ryouko chuckled and winked slyly at him.   
  
  
  
"Please don't give her lines like that," Ayeka sighed.  
  
"You're no fun." Ryouko smiled.  
  
'We did seem to ruffle his feathers a bit.' Ayeka noted. 'Still,   
  
he's nice to talk to. Not to mention being quite handsome.'  
  
"Now that you know a little about us." Ayeka started then looked   
  
a bit bashful "Could you tell us about yourself."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you'd like that." Ryouko tossed Ayeka a look, She   
  
looked back at Dan, "Do you have a girlfriend?"   
  
"Miss Ryouko," Ayeka protested, "that's a very personal question!"  
  
"Oh come on," Ryouko smirked, "tell me you don't want to know."  
  
"I.." Ayeka blushed.  
  
"I do have a few admirers on board." Dan sighed. "But most have   
  
their own...admirers themselves. Then there's Kiyo....."  
  
  
  
Dan turned to a small holo-projector on his desk and tapped on it.   
  
A six inch holograph of a women rezzed to life. She had waist length   
  
Teal hair and was dressed in TCA uniform."  
  
"She's the best damned partner I could ever work with." Dan sighed.   
  
"She was a marshal.....and I was her XO."  
  
"Are you.. still in touch?" Ayeka asked gently.  
  
"Hai...we are." Dan nodded and smiled "She's a part of the TCA's   
  
and GPs exchange program. Last memo I got from her noted that she still   
  
has her old ship."  
  
"And you're still carrying a torch for her," Ryouko mused. Oddly,   
  
her voice wasn't mocking at all, just thoughtful.  
  
"I was for a while." Dan sighed. "But she's more or less high   
  
society on her planet..."  
  
"But does she care for you?" Ayeka asked. "If there is true   
  
feeling there, such things as rank should not matter..."  
  
"You sound like a bad romance comedy, Ayeka," Ryouko made a face.  
  
Moments later something caught Ryouko's eye, a holo photo on his   
  
desk.   
  
"Who's this?" Ryouko picked it up, looking at the hologram   
  
thoughtfully.   
  
"Hrm..." Dan uttered and nodded "Oh that's Achika. She's like a   
  
foster mother to me."  
  
  
  
Ayeka was about to say something when a soft chime rang out from   
  
the ceiling.  
  
"Captain. Your wanted on the bridge." Janice called out. "You   
  
should see the readings from the gas giants largest moon."  
  
"On my way." Dan called out.." Dan nodded and nearly leapt to his  
  
feet. "Would you care to join me?"  
  
As he left the room Ayeka picked up the image of Achika   
  
thoughtfully. "Now where have I seen her before?"  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Ryouko asked and peered at the   
  
picture.  
  
"Nevermind," Ayeka put the photo down, then followed Ryouko out   
  
onto the bridge. They both blinked as the bridge crew was totally   
  
focused on the largest moon which appeared to be covered by a large   
  
biomass. It was one large organism...the Captain guessed it was probably  
  
playing host of smaller 'parasitic' organisms as well.  
  
"We just can't make any sense of it." A slender man uttered as he  
  
sat at the sensor and sciences station.  
  
"I can," Dan sighed and nodded. "There are planets that support   
  
a creature of this size...as can moons. Anything else, Seto? A   
  
landmass maybe?"  
  
"None so far." He sighed. "We can't locate any discernable land   
  
mass on the moon yet."  
  
"You'll need to screen out the organic readings first," Ayeka   
  
offered calmly.  
  
  
  
"We have been....Its like one giant sea...of material...." The   
  
lieutenant sighed.  
  
  
  
"Well this is interesting." Dan sighed. "Hard to approach   
  
though."  
  
"They can be fairly dangerous," Ryouko nodded, looking warily   
  
out at the creature.  
  
  
  
"You've got that right." Dan sighed. "You have to wear powersuits   
  
to be in their environment for one. How would you know about them,   
  
anyway?"  
  
"I've been around," was Ryouko's dry answer.  
  
"A most unpleasant creature," Ayeka murmured, but she was looking   
  
at Ryouko.  
  
Ryouko glared at her for a moment...then chuckled.  
  
"If you do send anyone down," Ryouko said and smiled "It would be   
  
best left to the professionals. Why don't you send Ayeka down there.   
  
She can handle it."  
  
"What?!" The princess bleated making everyone wince. "How dare you!  
  
What are you trying to pull now."  
  
Dan just sweatdropped as they started to bicker again.  
  
"Would you two be QUIET!" Both Ayeka and Ryouko stopped to stare   
  
at him in surprise.  
  
"You may be Royalty and Space pirates," Dan said crisply, "but I   
  
am the captain of this ship, and you will behave! Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Ayeka murmured, a bit of a flush to her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah," Ryouko was giving him the oddest look.  
  
  
  
"Now! Am I going to have to separate you two?" Dan sighed.  
  
"We'll play nice," Ryouko smirked.  
  
"I'm sure you will.." Dan said dryly.  
  
"Do you intend to land on the planet?" Ayeka asked curiously.   
  
"I am quite curious about its nature now." Dan frowned then   
  
looked to the princess. "But I'd rather do a global scan of this   
  
moon...then head on to our next point. I don't relish the idea of  
  
finding any useful materials here really."  
  
"These things do sometimes contain useful materials in their   
  
flesh," Ryouko offered. She grinned, "Good eating, too."  
  
Dan and Ayeka blanched and some of the crewmembers sweat dropped   
  
at her remark.  
  
  
  
"What?" Ryouko wondered as they all stared at her looking a bit   
  
blue in the face.  
  
"Tell that to the Izanagi Corporation."Dan sighed. "They tried  
  
to terraform one planet with a similar biomass like this one sixty  
  
some odd years ago. Needless to say, the planet wide biomass reacted   
  
adversely to the process."  
  
"They are notoriously difficult to tame," Ayeka acknowledged.  
  
  
  
Dan raised an eyebrow at that....but said nothing.  
  
"So where to next, handsome?" Ryouko smirked at Dan.  
  
"The ninth planet," Dan sighed and looked at the both of them.  
  
"Sorry...I can't tell you anything more right now."  
  
"Well, well," Ryouko looked out the screen as the ship moved past  
  
the moon. "this might be interesting."  
  
Dan sighed and looked to the both of them.   
  
"I hope not," he answered softly.  
  
"Why?" Ayeka looked surprised.  
  
"Interesting," Dan noted, "usually involves us being fired on,   
  
I've found."  
  
"Someone aggressive then?" Ryouko wondered and then grinned at   
  
him. "It's not one of your internal squabbles is it?"  
  
Dan sighed wondering if he said too much and turned to the both   
  
of them.  
  
  
  
"What is it, captain?" Ayeka anticipated him with a gentle   
  
smile.   
  
Dan blinked and rubbed his forehead wondering if he should tell   
  
her about the Solenoid colony on the 9th planet. Then again, the   
  
information may be useful to them.  
  
"Have you heard of a race called the Solenoids?" he asked them   
  
curiously.   
  
Ayeka shook her head. Ryouko looked curious.  
  
"They were originally from one of our colonies. But a virus on   
  
the planet wiped out entire generations of men...leaving only women to   
  
fend for them selves." The captain sighed. "We did support them....."  
  
"But?" Ryouko prompted.  
  
"They've become rather xenophobic, ESPECIALLY about men," Dan   
  
sighed.  
  
"That can't be fun." Ryouko drawled.  
  
Dan ignored that and continued on for a bit.  
  
"They are going with what they have now...they had the means and   
  
the methods to create their own society." He nodded. "They've spread   
  
to the stars recently...and have a few colonies here and there."  
  
"Would they be more comfortable dealing with a female?" Ayeka   
  
inquired.  
  
"Yeah more or less," The captain sighed and looked at the   
  
princess and the space pirate "I'll have to ask you to go to your   
  
quarters. At least for a while. Things could get hairy in a   
  
while; a Terran Colonial Authority officer is dealing with a....  
  
situation on the ninth planet."  
  
"Let us know when we arrive," Ryouko grinned, "I'd like to see   
  
it."  
  
"I'll have a couple androids guide you there." Dan sighed. 'We   
  
may not have direct contract...but theres always AI driven freighters   
  
trading with us. I hope the new shipment works.'  
  
"Thank you very much," Ayeka bowed.  
  
"Later." Ryouko winked at him saucily.  
  
"Interesting guests we have," Dan finally sighed once they left   
  
the bridge.  
  
"You've got that right." Sierra sighed.  
  
Kurama made a face, "Is it a good idea having them on board?"  
  
"Not much choice," Dan sighed, "we're bound by law to give   
  
sanctuary."  
  
Moments later Janice turned and gazed at the Captain and the   
  
interim XO.  
  
  
  
"Captain...the Marshal down on Heavenly Mother is requesting   
  
Marine support."  
  
"Right." Dan sighed and gestured to the screen. "Go to Alert  
  
1. Make a jump to the ninth planet. Get resources necessary to   
  
support her and her ship!"  
  
As they did as they were told Ayeka and Ryouko trotted after   
  
two little girls in ensigns uniforms.   
  
"I'm Kei." The little brunette nodded and gesture to red haired   
  
associate as they ran just a little ahead. "This is Mai. We'll be   
  
your guides to your quarters."  
  
"You're artificial beings, aren't you?" Ryouko wondered   
  
thoughtfully.  
  
"How did ya know?" Mai asked.  
  
"Enhanced senses," Ryouko bragged.  
  
"Really?" Mai asked.   
  
"Well..." Ayeka sighed and looked back at the almost child   
  
soldier. "The captain did say something."  
  
"Oh," Mai pouted.  
  
'I wonder if it was a slip of the tongue.' Ayeka thought, 'or   
  
intentional.'  
  
"Well, lead on," Ryouko grinned. She paused, "and if it helps,   
  
I'm bioengineered."  
  
"You are?" Mai asked.  
  
"So she claims." Ayeka grumbled. "I still say your just a lowly   
  
mummy woman."  
  
"Ah but I'm very attractive." Ryouko grinned at her and winked at   
  
her. The space pirate was about to taunt her some more when Kei heard   
  
something approach from behind.  
  
She glanced back and grinned when she saw Ryo-Ohki bounding their   
  
way.  
  
"What is that?" Kei squealed happily.  
  
"Myah!" Ryo-Ohki bounced up happily.  
  
"Oh there you are Ryo-Ohki." Ryouko smiled and scooped the   
  
creature up. "And where have you been?"  
  
"Myah! Myah, myah!" Ryo-Ohki answered.  
  
"Riiight." Ryouko made a face then loked over at Mei, "Do you have  
  
a Galley on this level?"  
  
"Sure!" Mai nodded  
  
"Well, according to Ryo-Ohki you don't have any carrots left there,"  
  
Ryouko explained.  
  
"None at all?" Mai blurted. "How?!"  
  
"Ryo-Ohki ate them all," Ryouko sighed as she stood in front of a   
  
cabin. "By the way whats with all the sirens."  
  
  
  
"Oh we're at alert 1!" Mai nodded. "The Marshal down on Heavenly   
  
Mother's asked for back up. Major Merc offensive."  
  
"Are we in any danger?" Ayeka asked curiously.  
  
"There should be a small contigent of Solenoid ships in orbit   
  
around heavenly mother." Mai sighed. "That and the Yagami."  
  
"But don't worry. "Kei beamed at them. "Heavenly Mother is home to  
  
the Fifth Attacker Regulars."  
  
"I'd best inform Sasami," Ayeka noted. She touched a simple   
  
wooden decoration on her robes.  
  
"Why?" Kei blinked  
  
"She told me she intended to keep an eye on me from Ryo-Oh,"   
  
Ayeka explained, "she's probably following us now."  
  
"Well this is new." Ryouko sighed. "You gonna get involved   
  
Princess? Its one of their squabbles you know."  
  
"If this vessel is fired upon," Ayeka gave Ryouko a cold look,   
  
"responding would be appropriate."  
  
"Right," Ryouko gave her a smile, "or is it because you want   
  
to impress Danny-boy?"  
  
"Impress him?!" Ayeka blinked and turned on her. "Now see here!   
  
I am not doing that to 'Impress' the captain. I just want to help."  
  
"Yeah right." Ryouko grinned.  
  
"Ano...' Kei blinked.  
  
"Excuse me" Mai waved.  
  
"What!?" Ryouko and Ayeka growled, eyes flashing.  
  
"EEP!" Kei hid behind Mai. Ryouko blinked.  
  
"Sorry." Ryouko softened her tone.  
  
"In any case we'll have to get to both of our ships." Ayeka   
  
frowned.  
  
"Not a problem," Ryouko grinned and petted Ryo-Ohki, "Ryo Ohki   
  
seems to be ready."  
  
"Myah!"  
  
"Your not thinking of..." Kei began and Ayeka turned to her.  
  
"Only if needed," she reassured the girl. Ayeka's eyes shone   
  
eagerly, "How long until we reach our destination?"  
  
"Hrm." Mai thought a bit and nodded. "Eleven minutes max."   
  
"Good," Ryouko nodded firmly. She looked over at Ayeka,   
  
"Going to change first?"  
  
Ayeka really didn't want to take that suggestion, but she   
  
nodded.   
  
"It will take just a moment," she touched a simple ring she   
  
wore.  
  
There was a moment of distortion, as if light were sliding over   
  
her body, then Ayeka was sheathed in a brown and grey battle costume,   
  
juraian styled. Two black streaks appeared on her face.  
  
"Not bad." Ryouko grinned then touched one of the gems on her  
  
forearm. "But mines better than yours."  
  
She glowed red a bit and she was sheathed in her own red and   
  
black battle costume.  
  
"Cool," Mai blinked.  
  
"I want to do that," Kei cried cutely.  
  
"Myah!" Ryo-Ohki agreed.  
  
"Are you sure the Captain won't mind?" Kei asked worriedly as   
  
they strode down the hall.   
  
"It'll be fine," Ryouko grinned.  
  
Kei shrugged and then lead them back to the lifts. Mai just  
  
stood there, wondering why Mai didn't report this in. Ayeka looked  
  
back and frowned slightly.  
  
"Are you coming?" Ayeka asked mildly.  
  
"One moment." Mai nodded and turned to speak in her headset.   
  
"Sorry," Ryouko flickered out, only to reapear beside Mai "we   
  
want this a surprise."   
  
She pulled the headset away, crushing it in her hand.  
  
"Now wait a minute..!" Mai blinked and Ayeka just shook her   
  
head.  
  
"Savage," Ayeka muttered.  
  
"Sorry, kid," Ryouko repeated.  
  
"Lets go now." Ayeka frowned "The longer we stay here.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ryouko scowled.  
  
"This is a bad idea," Mai cautioned as they moved out together.  
  
"Your telling me." Kei sighed.  
  
"But we were assigned to keep an eye on them," Mei nodded, "we'd   
  
better tag along."  
  
"Hey cool you can be our subordinates then!" Ryouko chuckled.   
  
Ayeka sighed and looked back.   
  
"You do not have to come along, you know," she said gently.  
  
"She's right in a way." Kei sighed as they boarded a lift. "The  
  
captain will be upset."  
  
"Oh yeesh." Mai whimpered  
  
"Tell you what. We'll bring you as far as the shuttlebays. Our  
  
duty lies here." Kei gazed up at them.  
  
"Awww," Ryouko pouted. Ayeka just smiled gently at this.   
  
  
  
"That will do." The princess nodded and they smiled back at her.  
  
What are you two doing? A curious query rang calmy through   
  
their mindAre you not to deliver them to their quarters?  
  
AAAHHH!Both Mai and Kei cried Lieutenant Itokase!  
  
The lieutenant they were refering was a member of the Alexis's   
  
chief intelligence officer. She was android as well.  
  
Its Itokase-Mama.The lieutenant tsked dissaprovingly.  
  
Itokase-Mama. Mei agreed sheepighly, A moment's pause   
  
Something's come up.  
  
Well..Mei hesitated Our guests have decided to go out on   
  
an excursion.  
  
An 'excursion'? Where to? The intelligence officer   
  
frowned. As far as she knew Ryouko and Ayeka were asked to go to their   
  
quarters.  
  
They're leaving the ship.Kei sighed. They want to..help   
  
us.  
  
They're rather strong willed Mai sighed.  
  
I've noticed that when they first contacted us. Itokase   
  
thought.   
  
They seem determined to help out Mei finished,as the lift came   
  
to a stop at deck 16, the shuttle bay level. and I see no way to stop   
  
them  
  
I'll inform the captain Itokase sighed. He won't be   
  
pleased.  
  
Sorry Mei sighed.We're take them as far as the shuttle   
  
bay  
  
I'll inform the captain Itokase signed off. Mei sighed when  
  
she did so.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Ayeka asked as they walked down the   
  
corridor.  
  
"No, no," Mei stammered.  
  
Kei rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryouko asked looking a bit suspicious.  
  
"Just a bit of a power surge," Mei shrugged.  
  
"Huh," Ryouko gave her a look, "maybe."  
  
Moments later they felt a soft shudder run beneath their   
  
feet.  
  
"We've come out of hyperspace." Kei reported.  
  
"I know," Ryouko agreed, "I can feel it."  
  
  
  
"We have to hurry." Ayeka offered.  
  
"I have some news to relay to the captain." The CIO looked to   
  
her staff. "I'll be heading to the bridge."  
  
"Ma'am," her second saluted, "we'll relay any updates to you   
  
via internal communications."  
  
"Thank you," Itokase Masaki nodded. She then slipped out   
  
of the small control room and walked down the corridor. The Briefing  
  
/intel room was on Deck 1....so it was just a short jog to the bridge.   
  
Not that Itokase needed to.  
  
Dan looked up with a smile when she entered the bridge, then   
  
frowned when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"Briefing room?" he asked as he rose.  
  
"Not quite yet." Itokase Masaki sighed and walked over to him.  
  
She leaned in and whispered the news in his ear.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Dan wimpered softly.  
  
"Sorry," Itokase smiled wryly.  
  
"Didn't they even try..." Dan began but stopped when Sierra   
  
called out.  
  
"Four Izanagi ships!" She cried. "One heavy, Two mediums   
  
and one picket ship."  
  
"No time for briefings." Dan sighed and the Intel officer  
  
nodded and leaned in.  
  
"Good luck, son," Itokase murmured softly.  
  
Dan's face went beet red. "Thank you," he hesitated,  
  
"Itokase-mama."   
  
Sierra cocked an eyebrow but decided not to comment.  
  
"Go to Yellow alert," Dan called out as Itokase left the bridge.   
  
"Janice contact Aeora Station...and the Marshal."  
  
  
  
"Roger." Janice nodded.  
  
"Weapons check," Dan added, "let's be ready, people!"  
  
"All offensive weapons on standby" Kurama noted "secondary   
  
batteries and point defense are also on line as well. Shields   
  
at maximum."  
  
"The CO of the 12th brigade will be up shortly." Sierra noted.  
  
"I see." Dan sighed  
  
"I've made contact with the station," Janice called out.  
  
"Put it on screen," Dan ordered.  
  
"Aye." Janice nodded. Moments later, a young woman with brown  
  
hair and wearing a beret appeared on screen.  
  
"Well if it isn't our -Terran- brothers." The young woman frowned   
  
slightly. "I'm Scarlett. The commanding officer of this installation."  
  
"May I ask what the situation is?" Dan asked crisply.   
  
"An invading force has landed 3 kilometers from our position."   
  
The Solenoid soldier nodded. "They've already sent out two light   
  
squads. Recon types. We've deterred both, Captain. Unfortunately  
  
their recon drones are still out there."  
  
"Do you want us to deploy our marines?" Dan asked, giving her   
  
the option to decline.  
  
"Its -your- Marshall that called for assistance." She said crisply.   
  
"We can handle these corporate -lackeys- ourselves. Aeloa Station out."  
  
Dan nodded as the signal disconected.   
  
"Opinions?" he asked the bridge in general.  
  
"I don't like the looks of that captial ship." Sierra frowned.  
  
"Agreed," Dan said, "but do we have justification to act yet?"  
  
"Well the Marshal down on Heavenly Mother -has- called for   
  
support." Kurama Najoma noted.  
  
  
  
"And we just had a planetary government tell us to bug off,"   
  
Dan said dryly. Janice...get ahold of the Marshal," Dan sighed, "We   
  
need to know what's going on."  
  
"Aye" Janice nodded and to him and tried to link up with the   
  
Marshal. "This is NEG Patrol Ship Alexis. Come in TCA Marshal. TCA   
  
Marshal Please respond. This is the NEG Patrol Ship Alexis..."  
  
There was a burst of static, then an irritable voice,  
  
"What the hell is going on up there?!"  
  
The captain paled a bit. He knew that voice.   
  
The image on the screen cleared, and a dark haired woman glared   
  
out of the screen irritably.   
  
"I asked for support, you.." She began then trailed off when she  
  
realized who she was speaking to.  
  
"Leona Ozaki," Dan felt a headache coming on.  
  
  
  
"You." She said quietly and then leaned at the screen "You!"  
  
"It's been a long time," Dan said, forcing a smile.  
  
"YOU BLEW UP MY TANK!" Leona roared. "Bonaparte was one of  
  
the best custom tanks that's ever built. Bonaparte was -my- baby  
  
...and you blew it up!!!"  
  
"Still carrying a grudge over that?" Dan sighed.  
  
"Don't change the subject, '3rd place'!" Leona barked.  
  
Janice smirked, "Third place?"  
  
Dan ignored that. "What's the situation down there?"  
  
"We're stuck in this service corridor." Leona reported   
  
"Looks like the Corp Mercs are trying to take this installation."  
  
"We...?" Dan blinked.  
  
"Yo, Dan!" A busty blonde with cat ears waved, nearly pushing   
  
Leona off the screen. "Long time no see sugar."  
  
"We're hungry," A matching blonde, her twin apparently, added,   
  
"d'you think you could get us some food?"  
  
"What?!" Leona blurted. "We're trapped in here and all you   
  
can think about is food?!"  
  
"An a way to get out of here." One of them mused  
  
"Anna...Uni?" Dan muttered. He'd met the half Wau women in   
  
his fourth tournament. "What are you doing there?"  
  
"We're th' Marshals Deputies." Anna nodded and smiled at him.   
  
"So can ya do us a favor an' back us up."  
  
"Sir. Our guests seem to be leaving" Janice looked at him. "We   
  
have a camera feed from Shuttle bay 3. Bay doors are open."  
  
"Put it on my terminal." The captain nodded. He blinked when  
  
Ryouko picked up the cabbit.  
  
"Go, Ryo-Ohki!" Ryouko cried as she and the cabbit disapeared,  
  
reappearing outside. The cabbit expanded, flesh changing into crystal   
  
as a angular starship appeared.  
  
"Picking up energy spike from the Ryo-Oh," a voice added as a   
  
sphere of energy engulfed Ayeka, ferrying her out as well.  
  
What should we do?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Mark them both as friendly...." Dan sighed and looked at the   
  
comm officer "Janice, send a short burst of our SITREP to the Aegis."  
  
"What? What's going on?" Leona demanded. "Your not being fired   
  
upon, are you?"  
  
"No." Dan sighed. "Just some more excitement. Don't worry about  
  
it."   
  
The lift opened and the commander of the Marine force stepped   
  
on the bridge. She was a lion faced female Wau that had short dark   
  
hair. "Prepped and ready to go, sir,"  
  
"Right." Dan nodded and sighed "Your on standby for now, Major  
  
Aruna."  
  
"What." The lion faced Major blinked "Why is that?"  
  
"Solenoid PlanetGov told us to bugger off." Dan sighed and shook  
  
his head. "We're in a tight situation."  
  
"Hey what's a Wau doin' on board?" Leona blurted.  
  
"He's kinda cute..." Anna butted back in.   
  
"Oh, yeah," Uni agreed.  
  
"Would you two knock it off," Leona glared at them.  
  
"Umm.." Aruna stammered. "I'm actually a woman..."  
  
Anna and Uni blinked at that, then gaze at the Major thoughtfully.  
  
"Never stopped them before," Leona muttered.  
  
The major's eyebrow twitched a bit.  
  
"Never mind," Dan shook his head, "We'll try to help your   
  
situation, but things are a bit hectic up here..."  
  
"How hectic?" Leona demanded.  
  
"Multiple cruisers, a planetary government that doesn't want   
  
me here, and two loose cannons," Dan summarized.  
  
"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you 3rd place,"   
  
Leona admitted.   
  
"Yeah." Dan nodded and was about to say something when Janice  
  
looked back at him.  
  
"Sir...we're now getting another signal from the installation   
  
that the Marshal is holed up in." Janice reported. "Its audio only   
  
for now. Can't get a live video feed. Sounds pretty bad."  
  
"Lets here it." The captain sighed.  
  
"This is Heavenly Mother Substation. Can anyone hear us?" The   
  
voice sounded healthy, though a bit harried through the static.   
  
"We're trapped down here. Heavily armed mercenary forces have us   
  
pinned down. We have a lot of wounded. I repeat...this Heavenly   
  
Mother...."  
  
"Pretty odd situation isn't it?" Sierra hummed  
  
  
  
"Major...you might not be on standby for long." Dan sighed. "Get   
  
the best Assault teams down there. Limited deployment. Back the   
  
Soldiers up and get the Marshal the support she deserves."  
  
"Understood," the major saluted and pulled the Mike of her head  
  
set close to her muzzle.   
  
"Marshal you're going to get the support you need. Hang tight   
  
and cut your feed." Dan nodded then noticed the sour look on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Limited deployment? Limited deployment?!" Leona blurted. "I need  
  
a full company or whatever you have on board. There's a whole mess of   
  
Izanagi on all levels."  
  
"How much?" Dan wondered.  
  
"Two full companies." The marshal reported.  
  
The captain blinked at her then looked to the Major, "Can you   
  
handle it?"  
  
The Major closed her eyes a moment, "Can I get air support?"  
  
"We still have our automated bombers on board." He nodded to her.  
  
"We can do this," the Major said firmly. She paused, "It's going   
  
to be bloody, sir."  
  
"Do what you have to," Dan said simply.  
  
"The 12th Brigade will give it there all," She smiled at him.   
  
"I'm touched," Leona's sarcastic voice came from the screen.  
  
Dan made a face and gazed back at the Major.  
  
"Good luck." He nodded to her.   
  
"We'll deploy immediately," the Major agreed. With that, she   
  
turned and strode out of the bridge. Dan looked to the screen and   
  
sighed.   
  
"You best stay put." Dan nodded.  
  
"Not like I have any choice," Leona muttered, signing off.  
  
Dan sighed and looked to Janice.   
  
"Contact Ryu-Oh and Ryo-Ohki," Dan ordered, "They might be able   
  
to help out." A pause, "Or at least serve as cannon fodder."  
  
"That rather cut throat." Kurama mused.  
  
"And they decided to act on their own," Dan responded dryly.  
  
"On screen." Janice sighed.  
  
  
  
"We're deeply sorry." Ayeka murmured.   
  
"Hey, Danny-boy!" Ryouko grinned.  
  
Dan winced. "WE've got a situation, ladies."  
  
"Right, right. One of you little squabbles." Ryouko said   
  
nonchalantly.   
  
"Your wrong!" Dan blurted and gestured to the Ninth planet   
  
"Heavenly Mother Is Solenoid territory. We may be breaking a few rules   
  
here to get our Marshal out...and to help the survivors on Heavenly   
  
Mother Station."  
  
"Really?" a blue haired girl popped up beside Ayeka.  
  
"Who?" Dan's eyes widened.  
  
"My sister, Sasami," Ayeka shrugged.  
  
He looked a bit concerned at Ayeka and nodded.  
  
"Right." Dan nodded. "Princess you might want to send a blurb to   
  
your home planet...things could get difficult intergalactically in a   
  
few moments."  
  
Ayeka nodded, "Already done."  
  
"I don't want to get you involved...but..." The captain sighed   
  
as he gazed at his display. "It looks like your flying in formation   
  
with us. Do your best. We'll work things out later."  
  
"Got it," Ryouko waved, "they won't know what hit 'em!"  
  
"We'll follow your lead," Ayeka nodded.  
  
"Right." Dan nodded. "Ahead full."  
  
"Aye!"  
  
The NEG patrol ship surged forward towards the barren and almost  
  
Lifeless ice planet. Crewmen and women dashed to their assigned   
  
stations. Gun turrets powered up and swept the sky for inbound   
  
bogeys. As they did, pilots scrambled to their twin engine, slender   
  
star-fighters while the flightdecks were being prepared for rapid   
  
departures.  
  
The security teams were on high alert, ready for possible boarding  
  
Parties. At the same time, sick bay was also on high alert. In combat  
  
There were always wounded, after all.   
  
  
  
As the ship prepared for conflict, The major strode out of the   
  
turbolift. She too was on this battle. All of her men were.  
  
The drop ships waited, and she moved forward purposely where her   
  
men and women were waiting. They had taken their positions on the ships,   
  
knowing that go-time was coming soon.  
  
She boarded the lead ship and nodded to her commanding officers.ÿÿ   
  
Most were in combat armor, weapons waiting at their sides.  
  
"We're good to go," her first lieutenant nodded.   
  
"Good." She nodded and nodded when the second lieutenant handed her   
  
a side arm.  
  
"Take your positions everyone," she said as she belted the weapon   
  
on, "this is going to be fast and rough."  
  
"Just like normal," a voice remarked to general laughter  
  
The Major sighed as she surveyed her troops.ÿ All looked ready and   
  
fresh. 'And too damn young,' she thought sadly. 'War should be a game for   
  
the old, not these children.'  
  
One of the lieutenants looked back and gazed at her.  
  
"What are we expecting, Ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"Corporate Mercenaries," she said crisply, "We'll be outnumbered   
  
down there, but we'll have some air support."  
  
"Any back up from the locals?" another officer asked.  
  
"Unsure," the Major admitted, "they may not want us down there."  
  
"Oh that's just great..."  
  
"Button it." The Major said crisply. "We have fighter support   
  
and those..."  
  
A few of the soldiers looked to where she nodded. Their battalion   
  
was a mechanized infantry division.and had in their possession a few   
  
light tanks and Light attack vehicles  
  
"Isn't the Marshal supposed to be an ex-tank jockey?" the Major said thoughtfully.  
  
"Only in that damned tournament..." an officer murmured.  
  
"Bring a spare down," the major grinned, "just in case."  
  
They shrugged and the first officer called for 'addition supplies'   
  
namely one Gremlin 30 Light Tank.  
  
  
  
"Sir the picket ships breaking away from the battlefield...."   
  
Kurama reported. "Its on an intercept course...wait what...Sir the   
  
heavy cruiser.....she's powering up her main guns.   
  
"All right thats it. Put us on an intercept course..." Dan   
  
ordered crisply "Prepare for ship to ship combat." Launch the   
  
gunboats and the Falcons. Ready all guns and batteries."  
  
"Aye sir," Janice nodded and tapped in a message to airboss.   
  
"Should we offer them a chance to surrender?"  
  
Dan nodded, "Hail them."  
  
"This is the NEG Patrol ship Alexis..." Janice began, when the   
  
ship was rocked by a detonation.  
  
"They're firing on us!" Kurama blurted "It's the picket ship.   
  
Shields are holding."   
  
"Obviously they don't want to talk," Dan growled. "Sierra go to   
  
red alert. Janice, contact the Aegis. Kurama target the picket ship  
  
and the medium cruisers."  
  
"Aye!" both replied and winced as the picket ships plasma cannons  
  
tore at the shields.   
  
"Shit," Dan swore as the smaller ship moved towards Ryo-Oh and   
  
Ryo-Ohki. "Return fire!"  
  
The picket ship shuddered a bit as the secondary batteries raked   
  
its body. But the picket ships shields held. The photion torpedoes,   
  
precision guided missiles with plasma warheads, however tore through   
  
the shields...as Ryo-Ohki moved in. The energy burst exoploded from the   
  
larger vessel, scything into the other crafts hull. Secondary   
  
explosions rocked the vessel as it began to list...  
  
"Yes!" Ryouko laughed.  
  
"Watch for the other ships, Ryouko" Ayeka reminded her as two   
  
stubby, yet powerful ships left the shuttle bay. The Hellcat mark  
  
II Gunboats had twin engine pods and heavy plasma cannons. They also   
  
had a battery of linear cannons for point defense.  
  
"Hey!" Ryouko blurted "Don't tell me what to do, Princess!   
  
Let -me- back him up, kay?"  
  
"I will do what I think is best," Ayeka shot back.  
  
"Big sister," Sasami's voice was mildly scolding as Ayeka gazed   
  
at the ships in front of them. "Don't argue."  
  
"Oh what can you do with that puny ship?" Ryouko retorted.  
  
"Ladies this -no- time to argue." The captain blurted. "You have   
  
two gunboats backing you up."  
  
"Sir the drop-ships are ready for deployment." Janice noted.  
  
"Right, have the Ospreys escort them in once when we're in range"   
  
Dan nodded to her "Any word from Fleet command?"  
  
"Operate at your own discretion," Janice reported.  
  
"If it goes bad they'll be hang me out to dry," Dan murmured as   
  
the gunboats flew in formation with the Alexis's new 'allies'. The  
  
Falcons flew ahead and tangled with seemingly outdated Raptor and Eagle   
  
Starfighters.  
  
  
  
"Sir, the gunboats and our friends are laying down supression  
  
fire." Kurama blurted. "Also The light cruisers are vectoring to our  
  
position."  
  
"Odd." Sierra blinked and leave the Izanagi capital ship to fend  
  
for itself?"  
  
"Hrm..." Dan frowned thoughtfully. "Defensive engagement. Alter  
  
our course to heading 114."  
  
"That'll still get us to a planetary orbit." Sierra nodded.   
  
  
  
"Power spike from the Capital ship." Kurama shouted as the main  
  
screen zoomed in on the ships maw "Its their main gun."  
  
"Wait a minute," Dan's eyes narrowed, "I've seen that design   
  
before..." His eyes widened, "Warn all ships, evasive, now!"  
  
"What the..." Ryouko blinked as the cannons muzzle glowed   
  
brightly. It was unlike a standard weapons blast, more like a river   
  
of distructive fire unleashed into the void. It missed Ryo-Ohki by   
  
a few feet and clipped the gunboat which was trying to get away. The   
  
small ship was simply gone, a fireball left in it's wake.   
  
"Captain! Ayeka!" Ryouko's voice came through the comm channels   
  
on the Alexis and Ryu-Oh. "we've got to target that bastard out there!"   
  
"She's right." Dan nodded. "Arm the main gun. What's your status,   
  
Ayeka."   
  
"We're preparing all batteries." Ayeka reported back, her face   
  
grim yet determined. "We're ready when you are, Captain."  
  
  
  
"Good." Dan nodded and sighed as one of the light cruisers turned   
  
into a fireball.   
  
"Izanagi losses are mounting.." Kurama noted. "Mostly fighters.  
  
Looks like the remaining light cruiser is taking a few hits."  
  
"All thanks to those two..." Dan sighed as he gazed at Ryu-Ohki.   
  
The space pirate grinned to herself after hearing his admission. She   
  
gestured to the small battle field and nodded. "Recall half of the   
  
fighters..."  
  
  
  
"Let's go, Ryo-Ohki!" Ryouko grinned and the ship let out a cheerful  
  
cry. The large craft bobbed and weaved through enemy fire and shrugged   
  
off a barrage from a half dozen Raptors.  
  
Meanwhile Ryu-Oh was trading shots with the light cruiser...and  
  
splashing a few Raptors here and there.  
  
"Well looks like things are going well for now." Dan hummed.  
  
"The Heavy Cruiser is hailing us." Janice looked back.   
  
"Open a link," Dan said, putting on his best poker face. "Keep   
  
Ryouko and Ayeka's transmissions silent."  
  
"Will do sir," Janice nodded and posted a 'busy' sign to Ryo-Ohki   
  
and Ryu-Oh.   
  
  
  
"Whats going on here?!" Ryouko blinked at the message.  
  
"Why are we being blocked?" Ayeka frowned.  
  
"This is Captain Daniel F. Wisner the NEG Patrol Ship Alexis." the  
  
captain said crisply to the screen. The screen switched from starscape   
  
to a large bridge. A young woman in a dress uniform sat on the con.  
  
She studied the image a moment, then a slight smile.   
  
"Wisner."  
  
"Who might you be?" Dan wondered. Mean while both Ryouko and   
  
Ayeka worked frantically to regain contact.   
  
"I am Erica Kokora." She nodded to him "Captain of the Yukazi."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Dan asked.  
  
"I remember you," she smiled slightly, "Wisner."   
  
"Now," She leaned forward, "I want you to vacate this system."  
  
"Can't do that," Dan said simply, "But I'll give you the same   
  
option."  
  
"Sorry but we have a few....vested interests on this planet."   
  
Erica shook her head.  
  
"Suppose we couldn't pass this on to the diplomats?" Dan   
  
offered.  
  
"I'm surprised to see a warrior of your caliber suggesting   
  
diplomacy, captain." Erica grinned wryly at him.  
  
"We all grow up sometime," Dan said dryly.  
  
"Ah...but will you live to your old age." Erica mused.   
  
"I could ask the same," Dan answered. He tilted his head to the   
  
side, "Do you really want this kind of incident, ma'am?"  
  
"There's a lot interest in this world." Erica grinned.  
  
"...and your not even a merc grunt." Dan sighed.  
  
"Last chance, captain," Erica said, her voice a dangerous purr,   
  
"Leave, or face destruction."  
  
"Capatin Kokora...I fear that you will be the one to face destruction  
  
..." The NEG captain nodded. "Leave and recall the ground troops."  
  
"Oh my dear captain...you don't know the full scheme of things   
  
do you." She said with a dangerous smile.  
  
Finally Ryouko and Ayeka seemed to break through the blocks.  
  
"Hey what's going on here!?" Ryouko demanded.  
  
"Eh?!" Erica's face.. visibly paled. "The Demon!? The Demon is   
  
working with you, Captain?!"  
  
"Eh?" Ryouko blinked.  
  
"We've heard of you...." Erica murmured "From stories and legends  
  
..."  
  
"You certainly got around, Ryouko," Ayeka muttered.  
  
"Well, if you want to see if I can live up to those legends,"   
  
Ryouko gave Erica a look, "get out of here."  
  
Surprisingly, Erica smiled.   
  
"Killing the Demon would win me my reputation," she murmured.  
  
"Hah! I'd like to see you _try_!" Ryouko boasted. "You can't  
  
harm me, earth girl."  
  
"Oh, dear." Ayeka muttered softly as she palmed her face.  
  
"Lovely," Dan agreed.  
  
"Very well then, I will bring you down!" Erica grinned at them   
  
and gestured to the to the screen. "Izanagi forces: attack the Demon's   
  
ship. Bring her down!"  
  
"Sir..the Izanagi Eagles and Raptors are vectoring towards   
  
Ryo-Ohki." Kurama noted. "The ships are also laying down surpressive  
  
fire and sending out the rest of their fighter wings and more gun  
  
boats."  
  
"The first squadron has returned for re-armament and repair."   
  
Janice nodded. "The second squadron is still engaged with the the  
  
Izanagi's."  
  
"Be ready to re launch as soon as possible," Dan said crisply.  
  
"Aye aye." Janice nodded.  
  
Dan wanted to ask about the fighter losses, but he kept his   
  
mouth firmly shut. That would come later, assuming they made it   
  
through all this.  
  
"More enemy craft, Ryouko." Ayeka mused over the comm. channels.  
  
"Good," Ryouko smiled coldly, "more targets for us."  
  
  
  
"Be careful, Miss Ryouko." Sasami called out.  
  
"You too, kid." Ryouko smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed, Ryouko," Ayeka said gravely, "I want   
  
that pleasure for myself."  
  
"That is if you can kill me." Ryouko grinned at her.  
  
The captain just sweatdropped.   
  
"They're both crazy," Dan muttered.  
  
Sasami just shrugged helplessly at his remark.  
  
  
  
"Lets go," Ryouko grinned, and Ryo-Ohki swept into the enemy forces,   
  
weapon blazing.  
  
"Reckless," Ayeka muttered and then shook her head. "I might as well   
  
follow her in."  
  
Ryu-Oh plied through the thick swarm of fighters with its guns  
  
blazing.  
  
Dan looked worriedly at Ryo-Ohki's and Ryu-Oh's progress...but   
  
they were doing a LOT of damage. Even better, Ryouko's chaotic fighting   
  
style and Ayeka's well aimed shots were throwing other vessels into   
  
confusion.  
  
  
  
"Their fighters are reeling sir." Kurama noted.   
  
"Good." Dan nodded and sighed. "Have the gunners lay down surpressive  
  
fire as well."  
  
"Aye sir." Kurama nodded then sighed  
  
"Sir...we're in range." Angelo noted.  
  
"Swing us by the target area, then do a fast drop," Dan ordered to  
  
Angelo, "then use cover fire."  
  
"Got it," Kurama and Angelo agreed. The Alexis, with her guns blazing  
  
plied into a tight orbit. As it did, Dan looked at the main screen to   
  
find the Izanagi heavy cruiser.  
  
"Now where is that lead ship?"  
  
"Too many of their fighters out there, maybe? Can't use that big   
  
gun."  
  
"Damn." Dan sighed, then nodded "Neither can we."  
  
"So what's our objective, Major?" A seargent asked as they  
  
waited patiently for the drop.  
  
"Retrieve the Marshal and offer support to the Solenoid forces,"   
  
the Major summarized.  
  
"Gonna be a looong day." The first lieutenant sighed.  
  
"We'll be earning our pay today," her second agreed.  
  
A siren wailed through the bay..   
  
"Approaching Drop Point." A tech sergeant called out.  
  
"All right!" the first lieutenant barked "Everyone, buckle in!"   
  
"On my mark!" The major said crisply into the microphone as she   
  
listened to the computerized voice that called out the countdown. When   
  
it reached 00:02 the spoke up. "Drop!"  
  
The clamps on each landing craft clanked open and the drop-ships  
  
descended from the bay. Powered by four dual phase induction turbines,   
  
the four blocky gunmetal gray drop-ships descended in to the chaos.   
  
Laser and plasma fire lanced out into the darkness firing at   
  
enemy fighters and assault craft. Salvos of anti ship Missiles   
  
spouted from their turrets.  
  
At the same time, a squadron of unmanned heavy bombers left the   
  
Alexis's hangars.   
  
"Drop ships are away." Sierra noted. "Most of first squadron is   
  
following them in."  
  
"The unmanned bombers are ready for launch, sir." Janice reported.  
  
"Have them in the air in five minutes." Dan sighed. "The drop  
  
ships should be landing close to the substation."  
  
"Enemy forces holding position," Sierra called out, "probably   
  
waiting to see what we'll do."  
  
"Incoming message from the Solenoids," Janice said. She paused,   
  
"They sound irritable."  
  
"Put them on hold," Dan said dryly.  
  
"Enemy vessels?" Dan asked.  
  
"Still tangling with our 'allies' sir." Kurama mused, sounding  
  
rather amused.  
  
  
  
Ryo_ohki was tearing through the enemy fighter craft, vessels   
  
flaming out behind her. The less maneuverable Ryo-Oh exchanged salvos   
  
with the larger vessels, keeping them back.  
  
"right..." Dan nodded and looked to Janice.ÿ "Send a small blurb   
  
to the Aegis asking for support."  
  
"Aye, sir," Janice went to work.  
  
"I want targeting solutions on the enemy cruisers," Dan ordered,   
  
"vital points, please."  
  
"Vital points sir?" Kurama blinked.ÿ Dan didn't answer. The   
  
tactical officer nodded and turned back to his control pad. "Yes   
  
sir."  
  
"That space pirate's really cutting through them." Sierra murmured   
  
quietly.  
  
"Keep an eye on the debris," Dan noted, "it'd be pretty funny if   
  
we were hit by something like that."  
  
"We've established a link," Janice reported.  
  
"On screen." Dan nodded, waiting a moment before the image cleared.   
  
A slender woman with long dark hair stood in the middle of the image. She   
  
was gazing thoughtfully at something else, then glanced in his direction.  
  
"Hello, Captain." The commanding officer of the 3rd fleet nodded.ÿA   
  
pause and a smile, "How much trouble are you in this time?"  
  
"I have two loose cannons out there...and Heavenly Mother Station   
  
sending us an irate response from Aeloa Station." The captain sighed.ÿ   
  
"We've sent the 12 brigade to retrieve the Marshal..."  
  
"Loose cannons?" she raised a single elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Ryouko and Princess Ayeka of Jurai." Dan said.  
  
"The Jurai?" The admiral blinked and then sighed. "Well this is an   
  
odd situation."  
  
  
  
"We've gathered as much." Dan nodded and winced as Ryouko blasted   
  
her way through a squadron of assault craft.  
  
"What of the Solenoids?" the admiral mused.  
  
"Want no part of us being here," Dan admitted. "Still...there is   
  
a group trapped in Aeloa station....which is where the Marshal is."  
  
"Then we're obligated to act," she nodded. A pause, "There's no   
  
way support vessels could reach you in a useful time?"  
  
"Not really," Dan shook his head, "we're on our own."  
  
"Very well," The admiral nodded. She hesitated, clearly wanting   
  
to say something more...   
  
"Yes?" Dan asked softly.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck." she finally said, then cut the link.  
  
Dan stood there a moment.then shook his head.   
  
"Tactical status?" he asked.  
  
"The light cruiser is reeling."ÿ Kurama noted, "the fighters are   
  
depleted, thankfully."  
  
"Ryouko and Ayeka?" He asked.  
  
"Still doing damage," Kurama sounded admiring.  
  
"True." Dan sighed "I wonder why they're being so quiet..."   
  
"Erm.."Janice smiled sheepishly, "Actually, I've just been   
  
screening their communications. They're mostly just shooting insults   
  
at each other. Sasami has been trying to play referee..but."  
  
"Hoo boy." Dan sagged.  
  
"However, they're shooting down enemy vessels quite efficiently."   
  
Sierra noted  
  
"Let's give them a hand, then," Dan said.  
  
"Let's give them a hand, then," Dan said and sat down in hisÿ  
  
chair. "Any reports from sick bay?"  
  
"We've taken a few hits," the calm report, "two crewmen lost to   
  
decompression, and one casualty. No chance of revivification, though."  
  
"I see." The captain sighed. 'It hurts, to think of these losses..'   
  
"Put us on a intercept course with the Izanagi ship," he ordered.  
  
"Fire a barrage from the primary plasma batteries."  
  
Angelo and Kurama blurted an affirmative and set to that task. The  
  
The Alexis accelerated and turned to starboard in a lazy arc. It plied  
  
Though space and debris fields while Ryu-Oh and Ryo-Ohki traded shots with  
  
The Izanagi ships. In moments, the smaller light cruiser was listing after  
  
A chain reaction tore through the ship.  
  
Sensing victory, the Alexis's allies veered towards the Yukazi.  
  
"You fight admirably," Erica smiled grimly as she stood in the bridge  
  
of her ship. "But I have to wonder.do you always hide behind women? Hm,  
  
hm, hm! Right then! Time to finish this! Helm, hard to starboard at  
  
maximum power. Tactical.bring the Wave Cannon online."  
  
  
  
"Aye!" Both reported and set the Yukazi's next move in motion.  
  
"Sir the Izanagi ship." Sierra began.  
  
"..Is on an intercept course as well." Dan frowned.  
  
  
  
"Sir.Power spike from the Izanagi ship!" Kurama blurted. Dan   
  
looked to see the Yukazi's bow glowing bright orange. "She's   
  
preparing to fire."  
  
"Prepare the negative singularity cannon!" Dan blurted and   
  
looked to Angelo. "Hard to starboard.as much speed our drive  
  
can."  
  
"Aye!" Both nodded and went to work.  
  
"The Yukazi's tracking us." Sierra frowned looking at her  
  
screen.   
  
  
  
Moments later Janice gasped and looked back at him. Dan noted   
  
that she looked panicked.   
  
"Sir! Its Ryu-Oh!" She blurted. "She's gonna."  
  
Dan looked back at the screen instantly in time to see the tree   
  
Ship swerve into the Yukazi's line of fire.   
  
"Pitiful." Erica smiled coldly and nodded. "Fire."  
  
The energy bolt was like a wave of power cutting through the   
  
blackness of space. Ryu-Oh was lit up, the vessel becoming a black   
  
silouette, then it simply shattered.  
  
"She intercepted the blast..." Janice uttered.   
  
"No." The captain whispered quietly.  
  
"No life forms in the vicinity of the wreckage." Someone  
  
reported.  
  
There was a moment of stunned silence on the bridge, the crew   
  
going about their tasks numbly.   
  
  
  
"Fire the main gun." Dan said crisply yet quietly.  
  
"Eh?" Kurama blinked.  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself?" Dan asked.  
  
"N-no, Sir," Kurama stammered and looked to his control board  
  
"Targeting the remaining cruiser."   
  
"I'm warning the fighters to clear the way," Janice reported.   
  
"Targetting solution in 20 seconds." Kurama blurted.  
  
"They're evading." Sierra blurted.  
  
"Helm track them." Dan blurted.  
  
"Aye!" Angelo nodded and activated the thrusters. "Almost there."  
  
On board the Yukazi the crew looked panicked. Alice blinked at  
  
Their demeanor.as if they knew what was coming.  
  
"Locked on!" Sierra and Kurama blurted. "Firing."  
  
"Ayeka.princess of Jurai." Dan said quietly. "This is for you."  
  
Moments later a wave of greenish energy erupted from the bow  
  
Of the Alexis.  
  
"The Alexis." The Yukazi's tactical officer stammered "Has fired  
  
its main gun. It's a singularity charge"  
  
  
  
"On screen." The captain uttered quietly. The image switched to  
  
a large ball of energy cutting through the debris.  
  
  
  
Alice saw it coming, feeling a moment of fatalistic certainty.   
  
"Launch escape pods! Evacuate as much of the crew as we can!"   
  
She barked. With that, the crew did indeed leave their stations  
  
As a klaxon went off.  
  
Seconds passed like hours as the energy filled her viewscreen as   
  
she sat back  
  
The wave of energy tore through shields aas if they were paper.   
  
It splashed against the Yazaki's portside, faded to a single point,  
  
Then burst out explosively, obliterating the portside launch bays,  
  
Anti air cannons, side cannons and other decks.   
  
Alice braced herself as the shockwave tore through the ship.  
  
...only to find herself still alive. Alarms wailed across the   
  
smoke filled bridge as her remaining bridge crew was rocked by   
  
secondary explosions.  
  
"Damage report.." She uttered weakly  
  
"Unknown," her second managed. "Damage to all decks, primary   
  
weapons offline..."  
  
"Damn..." She frowned "What's the enemy doing?"  
  
"Mopping up our fighter wings," he reported bitterly.  
  
Alice closed her eyes a moment, weighing the situation.   
  
"Retreat," she ordered softly. "Tell the mercs down on Heavenly   
  
mother that we're leaving."  
  
"We're at 50%.." The helm sighed as the Comm officer wordlessly  
  
nodded. "We can't jump."  
  
"Just get us out of here." She sighed. "The White Bone Sect will  
  
make them pay..."  
  
"Right." He nodded and made a new heading.   
  
  
  
"Hail Ryo-Ohki." Dan sighed.   
  
"Aye." Janice nodded and tried to make a connection. She looked  
  
back at him. "We've got it. Audio only though."  
  
"They're alive," Ryouko's voice reported, "I've got them on   
  
board."  
  
The crew relaxed a bit and Dan gazed at the Izanagi vessel which   
  
was limping away from the battlefield.  
  
"Should I take it out?" Ryouko asked.  
  
"Mmm.." Dan shook his head, "We've won, I think."  
  
"I dunno." Ryouko frowned at the view of the Alexis.and then looked   
  
to the Yukazi. "Leaving live enemies behind you is a bad idea, Wisner."  
  
"My call to make, I think," Dan answered calmly.  
  
"Still a bad choice." She frowned and nodded. "Anyway we're coming   
  
aboard."  
  
"Docking bay's will be ready," Dan nodded.  
  
"Fighter retrieval continuing,"  
  
"We've heard from the Marines." Janice nodded. "They're on the  
  
ground safetly."  
  
"Have our probes and automated platforms reached the surface."  
  
Dan asked.  
  
"Aye." Sierra nodded as she gazed at her display. "Vapor WeP  
  
VI platforms are standing by. Autonomous Defense sites have also  
  
Landed near the Marine's Drop ships."  
  
"They've probably already formed a perimeter." Dan nodded and  
  
gazed thoughtfully at the Ice planet. "Give them hell Marines."  
  
End Chapter one. 


	2. Story notes

Authors notes:  
  
I've been wanting to do a space opera/ military science fiction for   
  
some time now. I picked Tenchi Muyo since the has an interesting  
  
backgrounds and settings. There's so many different races and  
  
cultures....not to mention a few interesting plot twists and comedy  
  
routines.  
  
I've chosen the Unreal Universe because...well it interests me.   
  
It shows Earth have a harsh firm hand on its colonies, while having  
  
such groups as Liliandri, Axon Corporation and Izanagi...as well  
  
as mercenaries fleets, robot uprisings and outside interference..  
  
like invading Skaarj fleets and other aliens.  
  
Aparrently there are other colonies that are neutral or not aligned  
  
with the New Earth Government  
  
Which leads to the Solenoids. Originally they were a long dead  
  
all race in Gall Force. They were highly agressive and maybe  
  
xenophobic as well.   
  
Oh and one last thing. Shanejayell's helping me with this one and  
  
I'd like to thank him for that.  
  
NEG= New Earth Government. Formed in a bold move to fight the Skarrj   
  
clans. Mostly Imperial...they fight the skarrj, rebel forces and   
  
mercenaries to protect trade routes and important colonial assets.   
  
UAW=United Aligned Worlds. Formed once when Humanity reached the stars   
  
in attempt to find a rare ore, tardium, that has a unlimited amounts   
  
of energy. 43 star systems have this ore. Its now defunct after   
  
several internal squabbles..and when the threat of the Skarrj reared  
  
its head.   
  
TCA= Terran colonial authority. Mostly a police force to help in the  
  
outer territories.  
  
Axon Corporation= A corporation mostly aligned with the TCA and NEG   
  
military it researches powerful new weapons such as plasma cannons   
  
and the like.   
  
Galaxy Police: A large organization who keeps the peace in the galaxy.   
  
Mostly they fight Space Pirates and try to keep trade routes open.   
  
They have a Criminal invesigations section, a vast academic facility  
  
for training cadets...and also controls the Galactic Army.  
  
Jurai Royal Nation. A very powerful group that has a lot of influence  
  
and power in decision making. 


End file.
